Duplicate Vegeta
|Race = Commeson/Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 779 |Date of death = Age 779 |Height = 164 cm (5'4")Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 56 kg (124 lbs) |Occupation = |Allegiance = Commeson |FamConnect = Commeson (creator) |Counterparts = Vegeta Janemba's Majin Vegeta Clone Vegeta }} "Vegeta Disappears?! Menace of the Duplicate Vegeta!" is the result of draining Vegeta's power and taking on his form. Appearance Duplicate Vegeta is identical to Vegeta, however, his body is completely purple, his eyes are red, and due to being made of a goo-like substance he appears to be melted. Personality Due to being a copy of Vegeta, Duplicate Vegeta possesses a similar personality to the Saiyan prince. He in many aspects carries himself in the same nature that Vegeta did before his reforming; he looks down on the weaker with sadistic pleasure in killing them. Despite being aware of his artificial means of coming into existence, he adamantly insists that he is the real Vegeta, whereas his template is just a shell of their former self. He also apparently inherited Vegeta's strong competitive nature and long-standing rivalry towards Goku. In contrast to the usual Commeson victim, Duplicate Vegeta's strong Saiyan beliefs inherited from the true Vegeta were able to resist the control of the weapon. This was demonstrated when Duplicate Vegeta was confronted by Goku, and shared the true Vegeta's desire to fight Goku to the death, enough to where he ignored orders to absorb Goku's power, wanting to fight Goku head-to-head. He also inherited Vegeta's strong independent nature, refusing the idea of gaining strength from anything beyond his own effort. He also seems to possess a few of Vegeta's emotions; such as when he showed hesitation when Duplicate Gryll demanded him to absorb Trunks due to Vegeta's love for his son, yet Trunks was not enough to get him to defeat the will of Commeson. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Copy-Vegeta Saga After Gryll and his henchmen are cloned by the Commeson, Vegeta defeats them when they try to attack Goten and Trunks, causing them to dissolve into puddles of Commeson. The Commeson then engulfs Vegeta and takes his power, causing it to take on the form of Vegeta after spitting him out. Duplicate Vegeta then demonstrates his power to the drained Vegeta, using the Galick Gun to destroy a nearby cliff. At Cloned Gryll's orders, Duplicate Vegeta then attempted to absorb Trunks, but not before hesitating, which the original Vegeta noticed. Jaco saved Trunks from Duplicate Vegeta's attack, and they all escaped. Later, Duplicate Vegeta confronted Trunks and Goten, who heard about the truth of Commeson from Potage and fused into Gotenks in order to fight Duplicate Vegeta. Despite transforming to a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks was no match for Duplicate Vegeta, who withstood all of his attacks, and defused after an assault from him. While praising Trunks' strong spirit, Duplicate Vegeta was about to kill the two young Saiyans, Goten and Trunks, but he was interrupted by Goku. Goku asked what Duplicate Vegeta was doing, thinking he was the real Vegeta and having no clue about the situation. Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta (now transparent) then made it clear to Goku that he must defeat Duplicate Vegeta quickly before the real Vegeta disappears. Sharing Vegeta's thirst for battle, Duplicate Vegeta grew excited at the thought of battle when Goten warned his father about what the clone could do. He surprises them by proclaiming he won't take Goku's power and even defied Cloned Gryll's order to absorb Goku's power, deciding to fight him head-to-head. Because of Vegeta's own will, he overcame Cloned Gryll's forceful control, and defeated his fellow Commeson clone with a single punch, knocking him to the ground. Duplicate Vegeta then engaged in battle with Goku, who in turn realized that he was as strong as the original Vegeta, and grew excited. When Goku and Duplicate Vegeta began their battle, they are shown to be evenly matched, however, Vegeta shows frustration at Duplicate Vegeta's sloppy fighting style and failure to dodge certain attacks. As he grew impatient, Vegeta himself tries to attack Duplicate Vegeta, but his attack phases through him. Duplicate Vegeta then tells Vegeta to sit on the sidelines quietly as an empty shell should do. Vegeta tells Duplicate Vegeta to defeat Goku quickly, then tells Goku not to lose, leading them both to question who's side Vegeta is on. Goku realizes he is running short on time and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue to end things quickly. Everyone is shocked to see that Duplicate Vegeta is also able to transform into the same form, and the two then continue their battle. As Duplicate Vegeta notices Vegeta fading even more, Duplicate Vegeta mocks Vegeta and tells him he will give him a nice memory of the defeat of Goku to carry into Other World. As the battle continues, Duplicate Vegeta fires a very powerful version of Continuous Energy Bullets. When the smoke clears, Duplicate Vegeta is shocked that Goku is still alive, but Goku says that the attack was very dangerous, and if he had continued a little more, Goku would have been in trouble. Later, Goku and Duplicate Vegeta power up and try to land a very strong blow which causes a huge shockwave. As this happens, the core of Commeson, which was running free due to Cloned Gryll's defeat, tries to attack Trunks from behind. Vegeta notices this and attempts to save him, but he phases through Trunks, as his body is beginning to disappear for good. Monaka unintentionally steps on Commeson's core, which damages it along with Duplicate Vegeta. Goku takes this opportunity to fire a God Kamehameha, which destroys the already weakened Duplicate Vegeta, ending his reign for good. Power Due to absorbing all of Vegeta's power, Duplicate Vegeta possesses strength equal to Vegeta in his base form and as such is easily capable of overwhelming Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to the point where Gotenks' attacks could not even faze him. Also due to his power, Duplicate Vegeta was also able to annihilate Cloned Gryll in a single punch, after his strong will copied from Vegeta was able to overwhelm Commeson's attempt at control. Duplicate Vegeta is also able to fight on par with Goku in his base form. He could also use Vegeta's techniques, demonstrating this by using the Galick Gun and even becoming a Super Saiyan Blue in his fight with Goku. In this form, he was about equal to Goku in the same form Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Godly ki|Godly ''ki]]' - Due to absorbing all of Vegeta's power, Duplicate Vegeta can utilize Godly ''ki in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Duplicate Vegeta attempted to kill Goten and Trunks with a Ki Blast, but he was interrupted by the timely arrival of Goku. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature attack that was copied. Duplicate Vegeta used this to demonstrate his power to Vegeta, firing at a cliff behind him. *'Absorption' - Being a copy of Commeson, Duplicate Vegeta has the ability to absorb others into Commeson's being, in order to create Commeson copies of them. He attempted to absorb Trunks, but was stopped by Jaco. *'Final Blow' - A powerful punch to the gut used by Duplicate Vegeta to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Another technique copied from Vegeta. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - A barrage of ''ki blasts used by Duplicate Vegeta against Goku, who manages to block them. **'Clone Rush' - Duplicate Vegeta's Super Attack used by him in both his God-like Saiyan and Super Saiyan God SS forms in Dokkan Battle. The technique differs slightly between the two forms but both involve him firing a energy barrage followed by him dashing around the opponent and delivering really fast rush attacks generating purple streaks (the result his purple Commeson body flying around so fast) and a circular cloud of dust and smoke. Forms and transformations God-like Saiyan As Duplicate Vegeta can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possesses the God-like Saiyan state. In this state, he is strong enough to completely dominate Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks despite the latter being both a Metamoran Fusion and Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan Blue Because Duplicate Vegeta possesses Vegeta's powers, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. Duplicate Vegeta uses the form when in combat against Goku. Duplicate Vegeta's hair is a more saturated shade of blue than that of the real Saiyans. In Dokkan Battle, it is called Duplicate Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS). Video Game Appearances Duplicate Vegeta made his video game debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. He is playable in his God-like Saiyan state and Super Saiyan Blue form. His The Threat of the Superhuman Water Duplicate Vegeta card can be obtained in the Story Event "Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu" where he also appears as a boss character in both forms. The Threat of the Superhuman Water Duplicate Vegeta card can be Dokkan Awakened into Duplicated Ability Duplicate Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS) card using Awakening Medals acquired from the Story Event and the Duplicate Vegeta Awakening Medals can be purchased from Baba's Superhuman Water Seal Key Shop where the Superhuman Water Seal Keys acquired in the first stage of the Event can be traded for items. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa (ep. 44), Masakazu Morita (ep. 45-46) *Funimation dub: Brian Drummond *French dub: Eric Legrand *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: João Loy **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alfredo Rollo *Spanish: **Spanish dub: Alberto Hidalgo **Latin American Spanish dub: René García *Italian dub: Gianluca Iacono *German dub: Florian Hoffmann *Polish dub: Wojciech Żołądkowicz *Hebrew dub: Ami Mendelman *Korean dub: Kim Seung Jun *Thai dub: Kaiwan Wattanakrai *Mandarin dub: TBA Battles *Duplicate Vegeta vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) (Anime only) *Duplicate Vegeta vs. Duplicate Gryll (Anime only) *Duplicate Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime only) Trivia *While Duplicate Vegeta's voice is similar to Vegeta's, it does not become high pitched during battle as the real Vegeta's does in the Japanese version. *Duplicate Vegeta's design resembles Vegeta's (or any other being) in the Villainous Mode state in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *He is similar to Majin Vegeta in that they both placed defeating Goku as their top priority, and are capable of refusing their master's orders, a task previously impossible for the aforementioned masters' victims. **He is also similar to Janemba's Majin Vegeta's demonic clone created by Janemba which similarly rebelled against his creator. Janemba's Majin Vegeta and Duplicate Vegeta's refusal to serve their creators and the original Majin Vegeta's refusal to serve Babidi are likely influenced by Vegeta's past servitude to Frieza which he hated due to his Saiyan pride as noted by Goku after his death on Namek. **While Clone Vegetas are copies of Vegeta like Janemba's Majin Vegeta and Duplicate Vegeta, they are completely mindless fast growing clones created by Android 21 to serve as a food source to control her hunger. Their mindless nature prevented them from rebelling like Duplicate Vegeta and Janemba's Majin Vegeta as they retained Vegeta's personality. *The crosslines on his face are similar to that of Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT when he is infected by Baby. Incidentally, Baby and the Commeson copies are both artificial lifeforms. *In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Super, Duplicate Vegeta is voiced by Brian Drummond, the voice of Vegeta in the Ocean Group dubs of Dragon Ball Z, and the first voice of Vegeta in English overall, marking the first time that a voice actor from the Ocean Group dub has participated in the Funimation dub. Drummond is well known for the iconic It's Over 9000! meme which comes from when he voiced Vegeta during Dragon Ball Z. **His being cast as Duplicate Vegeta's English Voice Actor is another example of the Funimation dub making references to the original English Dub of Dragon Ball Z which also includes Dr. Mashirito's ghost calling Hell the Home For Infinite Losers despite the fact that the Dragon Ball Super dub doesn't censor the word Hell. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Copy-Vegeta es:Vegeta Falso Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased